Like Never Before
by Royal Detective
Summary: As he is looking through a book of healing spells Cedric believes he has found one that could heal Evangeline, a little girl who he and Wormwood met a year ago. Hoping that she is still alive he has Sofia lead him to the girl's home in what he hopes will cure the girl from her serious illness! Please read and review!


_**A/N:**_ I had wanted to do "Nearly Forgotten" but it didn't work out so I hope I did this story justice for you AquaTurqoise! Please review!

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** I do not own Sofia the Fist or the character "Evangeline" AquaTurqoise owns her

* * *

 _ ** Like Never Before**_

The sound of a page being turned filled the quiet workshop as Cedric sat at his desk and looked through the spell book that surrounded the subject on healing. He wasn't sure why he had chosen to look through this stuff but he guessed having nothing else to do had dwindled down to looking through books he didn't need at the moment.

A sigh of boredom escaped his lips as he continued to look through the book. "I really need to find a hobby to occupy my time if I keep getting done early." He muttered to himself.

Usually in the past if Cedric ever got done early he would coax Wormwood into a game of checkers to try and beat him,now with him gone Cedric didn't have anybody to fill the extra time. He wondered how that deceitful bird was doing.

He glared at letting the raven ever cross his mind. He didn't need to worry about him. After all, it would seem that Wormwood didn't care about him. All that he cared about was wanting to do evil and sinister deeds that would make him happy.

Deciding to push the thought of the raven aside Cedric went back to reading his spell book. Maybe if he really payed attention to what he was reading he could find a useful spell to use in the future if he ever needed it.

All of a sudden a certain spell caught his eye at the middle of the right page. He wasn't sure why but this healing spell sounded like a problem he had come across before.

" _This healing spell can heal a person from a weak heart and skin problems."_ Cedric read making a familiar face appear to his mind. "I wonder if Evangeline is still alive."

Cedric had remembered meeting the frail, small girl last year and he had entertained her during her visit just so that he could fulfill Evangeline's dream at meeting a real sorcerer. That day had been a bitter-sweet one.

Sofia's familiar knock sounded at the door which made the sorcerer answer it. Perhaps his apprentice would know if she was still alive or not.

"Hi Mr. Cedric, what are you doing?" Sofia asked when she walked in but once she saw her mentor with a serious look on his face she had to wonder what was wrong.

"Is...everything okay?"

Ignoring the question the sorcerer dropped down to her level. "Do you remember that sick girl you brought up here and asked me to entertain?"

"Evangeline, yeah, I remember her. I actually visited her a few months ago. She was suppose to...be gone by now but it seems she's still alive and is fighting her sickness, why?"

"I need you to take me to her, Sofia."

"What-why?" Sofia asked confused.

"I'll explain on the way." Cedric said as he got up and gathered his wand and the spell book he had been reading.

On the way to the to the village Cedric explained how he may have have found a spell that would cure the girl of her disease. This had surprised Sofia. She didn't think Evangeline would ever get to live a full life when she had first met her but now would all that change?

* * *

When the duo had reached the small village house Sofia stopped the sorcerer before he could knock. "Mr. Cedric, before we alert anybody about our arrival I want to know...do you think you really can save Evangeline?"

"Sofia, I'm not really sure but if I was reading what I really thought I was I think it will heal Evangeline completely. Since you say she has fought hard and has lived past her deadline I bet fate has given her a chance to live and has given me a chance to really save a life that deserves to live."

The princess was surprised to see her friend with such a serious face. It was like he was on his own rescue mission and was determined to see it to the end no matter what the outcome was.

Cedric knocked on the door and a few minutes they were greeted by a couple. "Princess Sofia, what can we do for you?" The woman asked with a curtsy.

"Well, my friend,Mr. Cedric,"Sofia pointed to Cedric" that had met Evangeline last year just recently came across a healing spell and he thinks it will completely heal her for good."

"What, but the doctor said that there was no cure." The man stated.

"Well, the doctor probably had meant no cure in medicine sir but in magic anything is possible. I'm not sure if the spell I found could heal your daughter but-"

"If you're not sure then why are you here, you should have made sure before you even walked down here." The man said coldly.

"GIVE HIM A CHANCE! The woman shouted at her husband then calmed down. "Don't you want our daughter to live a normal, healthy life?"

"Of course I do, dear. It's just that if the spell doesn't heal Evangeline I don't want to be disappointed." he answered as a tear started to show up in his left eye.

"I know what it's like to be hit with disappointment and while it does hurt we still have to have hope for Evangeline so she could live like a normal child who can make a lot of friends, go to school, grow into a beautiful woman, marry a man and have kids all of her own. Don't you want her to have that?"Cedric asked.

The man nodded as he wiped his eyes of the tears as he imagined all those possibilities and looked back up. "I do."

"Then allow me to try because if not you may very well be a murderer and letting Evangeline die!" Cedric said sternly which surprised the rest of them at his statement.

"MR. CEDRIC, APOLOGIZE TO HIM!" Sofia said yelled at Cedric.

"No, he's right, it may very well be my fault if I don't let Evangeline receive her treatment. Come inside." The man said and the couple stepped aside to let their visitors in.

The parents then lead them to their daughter's room to find the girl asleep. They were glad to see that their yelling had not her woken up.

Cedric walked up to the sleeping girl and observed her for a moment leaving Sofia and the parents to watch at the door in hopes that the he could save her.

Cedric pulled out the spell book he brought with him and tried to find the spell again. Once he had he made the book disappear and had his wand appear in place of the book.

With the wand pointed at sleeping Evangeline Cedric closed eyes and summoned all the power he needed to make sure the spell would work.

As the three on-lookers watched a bright white light engulfed the room which blinded them for a few minutes then before they knew it began to die down. Had it worked? Was Evangeline healed?

When the three of them were able to see they saw Cedric on his his knees, panting as he hung on to the bed. Sofia rushed up to him and helped him to his feet.

"Are you okay, Mr. Cedric."

"I'm fine. I'm just weak. I had to use a lot of magic for the spell." Cedric explained as he rubbed his head.

"Did it work?" The man asked.

Before Cedric could answer they saw Evangeline begin to stir and the couple ran up to their daughter.

When they saw her the bruises on her skin had left and had looked healthy, her hair looked normal and when they felt the girl's chest the heart beat sounded normal.

Mom, dad." She called as she sat up and looked at herself in a nearby mirror. The girl was shocked to see the bruises were gone. She looked normal. Evangeline then turned to see two familiar faces "Mr. Cedric, Princess Sofia,what are you doing here.

"Mr. Cedric thought he found a healing spell that could take away your illness and it looks like that it has." Sofia said as continued to help Cedric stand.

"Really?" Evageline asked in shock.

"Yes," Cedric finally answered as he walked up to her. "You are now free from this illness. Your heart will be stronger that it as ever been. You won't have to worry about getting this sick again."

"Oh, thank-you Mr. Cedric!" Evangeline shouted as she jumped out of bed and hugged him which he was eager to return.

Once the hug was over the couple thanked Cedric for saving their daughter. "We won't have to worry about this again. How could we ever thank you?" The woman asked clasping her hands with Cedric's.

"You don't have to. Evangeline is a friend of ours and I wanted to help her. She deserves to live."

Thinking they needed to thank the sorcerer somehow they invited him and Sofia to come for a visit before school started again.

* * *

As they were heading home Sofia couldn't help but feel really happy at how things had turned out. "Hey Mr. Cedric, I bet after the people of the village hear this they'll probably start calling you a hero. What do you think of that?"

"I'm no hero, Sofia, I was just helping out a friend. Besides that is what royal sorcerers are suppose to do after all: save and protect."

"Well, you'll always be my hero."

"Thanks Sofia."

"No problem, now lets get home in time for dinner. I hear chef Andrea made chocolate cake for dessert and if we're late James may eat it all." Sofia said pulling his arms towards the castle.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ I hope you all enjoyed this. My next next story should be full of humor. Please review!


End file.
